A Most Singular Engine
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=21 |series_no=21.02 |number=496 |released= * 19th September 2017 * 5th November 2017 * 6th November 2017 * 30th January 2018 * 11th February 2018 * 27th February 2018 * 26th July 2018 |previous=Springtime for Diesel |next=Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (UK) Terence Breaks the Ice (AUS) }} A Most Singular Engine is the second episode of the twenty-first series. Plot One morning, Diesel is pulling a goods train on Ryan's branch line when he meets up with Daisy. He is glad to be working with another diesel, but Daisy insists that she is unique and that she is not the type of diesel that he is. Daisy continues boasting to the other engines that she does not need trucks or coaches, greatly annoying Diesel. When he hears Thomas and Percy talking about "a real one-of-a-kind engine," he tells them that he is sick of hearing about Daisy. However, Thomas was referring to Harvey, who is also one-of-a-kind because of his crane arm. Diesel, fed up with Daisy's boasting, decides to pay her back by creating tension between her and Harvey. He tells Harvey that Daisy has been saying she is more useful than Harvey with his crane and that she does not think Harvey can be useful too. Diesel then tells Ryan to look out for Daisy because Harvey has been saying that he is more useful than Daisy. He then tells Daisy about Harvey's uniqueness, and while Daisy does not know Harvey, she wants him to know how unique she is. Diesel then goes back and continues to tell Harvey how Daisy has been insulting his crane and wooden buffers, while Harvey silently fumes. Ryan tells Daisy that he has heard that Harvey has been saying he is more useful than her. Daisy is infuriated and says nothing. Lastly, Diesel tells Thomas that if he were Harvey, he would want to give Daisy a piece of his mind. He runs off upon hearing Harvey's whistle. Thomas asks Harvey what has been going on between him and Daisy. Harvey does not know, but he does know that everyone has been asking about that. He tells Thomas that Daisy sounds rude and unpleasant and he hopes he does not run into her, much to Diesel's delight. Later that day, Daisy is on her way to Harwick when a lorry at a level crossing drops some of its crates, blocking her line. Harvey then arrives at the crossing, and although he and Daisy have never seen each other before, they immediately recognize each other. They both angrily stare at each other before Harvey asks Daisy if there is a problem. She complains about the crates on the line, but Harvey says he cannot move them because he has to get a spare coach to replace one that Diesel derailed. However, Daisy offers to take the extra passengers instead, so Harvey has time to clear the line. Daisy and Harvey quickly become friends with a mutual admiration for each other's unique usefulness, much to Diesel's annoyance. He is shocked that two engines are able to get along despite being so different. He stammers and storms off in defeat, much to the others' amusement, before unwittingly rolling off the ramp that leads out into the sea. Diesel's engine gets wet and emits sparks, but Harvey comes and pulls him out. He is surprised that Harvey is helping him after he was so horrible to him, but Harvey insists that he is always willing to help. Daisy suggests that perhaps what makes an engine special is not how they look, but what they do, especially Harvey's helpfulness and forgiveness. Harvey says that Diesel can be uniquely useful too when working, but Diesel is too embarrassed to speak. Sometime later, Harvey and Daisy have stopped at a level crossing, telling each other what they like about each other. Diesel rolls up with a line of trucks and says he is trying to be useful, since Harvey is blocking his path. Harvey and Daisy laugh and carry on, and Diesel remarks on how they are "a pair of most singular engines." Characters * Thomas * Percy * Harvey * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * Skiff * Duck * Sidney * Paxton * Bertie * Mr. Bubbles * The Teacher * The Welsh Bird Watcher * Captain Joe Locations * Arlesburgh West * Arlesburgh Harbour * Harwick * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Keith Wickham as Harvey * Steven Kynman as Ryan * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy USA and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Keith Wickham as Harvey * Steven Kynman as Ryan * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy Trivia * A reference to the twentieth series episode, The Way She Does it is made. * This episode marks Skiff's only appearance in the twenty-first series and the last episode to reffer his name to date. * This is the first time the North Western Railway was referred to in an episode. * Some of the instrumental music heard during the episode bears a slight resemblance to the Bill Withers song, "Lean on Me." * This episode marks Mr. Bubbles' first appearance in an episode since the sixteenth series episode, Muddy Matters. * The "Eye of the Tiger" remix plays when Daisy and Harvey glare at each other at the level crossing. This song was previously used in the twentieth series episodes, Over the Hill and Cautious Connor. * This episode marks the end/last of several production members' positions: ** Gavin Ebedes' last episode as editor. ** Eddie Chandler's last episode as assistant editor. ** Alan Kennedy's last episode as post-production supervisor. ** Ryan Quaglia's last episode as post-production assistant. * On the Nick Jr. USA airing, this episode is paired with Philip's Number. * A shortened version of the episode, narrated by Joseph May as Thomas, can be found on the official YouTube channel and the Nick Jr website. Goofs * In the UK dub when Daisy says "Dusty old trucks" to Duck, her mouth moves to say cars, not trucks. * When Diesel is talking to Daisy and Harvey at Arlesburgh Harbour, he is on Harvey's line, but just as he leaves, he is on Daisy's line. Home Media Releases UK * Danger at the Docks * The Complete Series 21 In Other Languages de:A Most Singular Engine es:Una Locomotora muy Singular pl:Niezwykłe Lokomotywy ru:Исключительная парочка Category:Episodes Category:Series 21 episodes